Lay in the atmosphere
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Eleven kids, eleven amazing powers, highschool hearbreak, childhood games and an alien force returning after nearly a decade. Plus one very concerned school inspector. X-MEN AU Where everyone was recruited earlier.


**chapter one****No Where Were they Holy**

The first person to arrive, or more the second but she had arrived years ago and wasn't counting herself, was Scott Summers. He was about her age, fairly tall with ginger hair that leaned a bit more towards a brown colour than her own. Maybe more nearly Auburn even. He wore red sunglasses and a brown leather jacket that gave him a real highschool heart throb look. Charles had been talking to him in the other room for nearly twenty minutes and in all her fifteen years of life she had never been so eager for someone else's conversation to end. Charles made for good conversation but it had been five adult filled years and now there was someone her age . Or more fittingly two.

She heard Bobby Drake's mind almost a full minute before she saw him. He was younger than her, not by much, but by enough that she immediately registered him as annoying younger brother age. He was thinking about the "swanky" halls of the mansion and Jean was not one bit surprised by his appearance when he turned the corner. She couldn't hide her smile at the young boys messy hair and Human Torch t-shirt. It was almost uncanny how perfectly his head voice matched his appearance. He reached out a hand the second he saw her.

"Hi, I'm Bobby Drake," he told her. She felt too bad about the fact to tell him she already knew.

"Jean Grey, it's nice to meet you,"

It was a few days before the next three kids showed up and in these days the kids that were already there took the opportunity to get to know each other. Bobby had quickly become the little brother figure Jean had expected him to be, and Scott was… nice. She had learned that the too cool for school shades controlled his power, or at least kept them at bay,

" And the jacket is just to complete the look or?" Jean asked shifting her weight to the other side of the chair and making Bobby's head bobble a bit from where it was rested on her shoulder.

"Ha, ha," They both fell silent for a minute and Jean was a bit worried she had upset him before he looked up again, " So what can you do Jean?" Jean smirked,

"A few things," she said simply and was happy when she could feel the intrigue radiating off him. Bobby snored a bit and she snorted breaking her mysterious facade, "I'm joking, I'll tell you. I'm a psychic,"

"So you can do stuff with like tarot cards or…,"

"Well yeah future stuff, but also like telepathy, empathy, telekinesis and some other stuff,"

"So just no down side for you, huh," he asked,

" I mean I get migraines, and really bad nightmares," she left out the alternate personalities, and the alien empire murdering her whole family. That wasn't telepathy, that was just bad luck, or a curse placed on her family line or something.

"Sorry about your head,"

"Sorry about your eye lasers," the two teens tapped the tips of their coke glasses together and drank. Jean sighed, "I'm going to head to bed," she shifted her weight again and picked Bobby up onto her hip as she stood up. Luckily his room was just next door to the library and she was sure she could get him there.

The next two mutants were a winged kid with even more of a bad boy wardrobe than Scott named Warren and a tall smart kid named Hank. It was when Ororo Munroe showed up that things truly started to get interesting.

"Am I late?" she asked. Charles suddenly appeared in the opposite doorway entrance to the kitchen where everyone was sitting.

"Actually right on time Ororo , we're just about to start the tour,"

"We're having a tour?" Jean asked. It made sense but she didn't know how she felt about touring around her own house.

"Not of the whole mansion, there's a room none of you have seen yet, come this way," Jean squinted with confusion as she walked. None of them? Surely he meant none of them but her, she had seen every part of the mansion. It wasn't like the place was full of things to do. Jean let the question plague her so long into their walk that she didn't notice that they were in a part of the mansion she had never seen until Bobby grabbed onto her hand. Bobby wasn't exactly a little kid, but he sometimes still had the mannerisms of one. Maybe that was just how ten year olds were, and as she finally looked up she realised why he was suddenly sticking so close. This place was entirely different than the rest of the house. The wooden walls and floor had been replaced with metal, as had the plaster ceiling.It was pretty unnerving

"What is this place?" Bobby whispered. Jean shrugged. The professor turned around and smiled,

"This is cerebro, this is how I found all of you,"

"And why exactly did you find us all?" Ororo asked, she spoke with an accent that Jean hadn't picked up on before and Jean wondered where she was from" I mean do we all have…" she raised her eyebrows which Jean noticed were a dark brown colour unlike her white hair which fell loosely around her shoulders, "abilities, or?"

"Yes Ororo you all have one thing in common, something, something we've been calling the x-gene," Charles responded. Jean was relieved that finally something made sense. Mutants, they were all mutants, that explained a lot. "In fact if you follow me this way, I have somewhere where you can all show each other your powers," and now they were back to crazy town, fun.

"This, children, is the danger room. It's a simulation room in which you can get a better control of your abilities." Everyone paused for a moment before Charles turned his wheelchair around. "Jean, you have quite a handle on your telekinesis, would you like to demonstrate,"

Jean hesitated for a moment wondering if this was what a deer felt like when the car had stopped but they were still caught in the headlights before nodding. She walked towards the door in front of her and found herself in an empty room. Everything in this part of the school seemed to be made out of metal and this was no exception. Or at least it wasn't for a minute, then it became something else.

Now it looked like a theatre, or a library, maybe. In front of her there was a table, covered in paper butterflies.

"Rather dainty," Jean whispered to herself before testing her telekinesis on the first butterfly. It was rather simple but adding in the rest of them would certainly be a challenge. Jean lifted in the second butterfly, this was going to be quite the show, mostly for her.

**AN: Carin: Hi I'm Carin, and if you're here, I'd like to thank you for reading this. This isn't my first story but it is my first X-Men story so I thought I should introduce myself, so hi! I'm really excited to write this story, and hopefully write more in the future.Constructive criticism is always appreciated!****Hope you enjoyed,****Carin****Bye!**_fic title: Casual Affair, Panic! at the disco__chapter title: before you start your day, Twenty one pilots_


End file.
